Carnets de chasse
by laitue
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et courts OS consacrés aux frères Winchester et à leur entourage. Attendez vous aux visites quotidiennes de Castiel, à pas mal d'angst fraternel, aux récits de chasse, aux occasionnels passages de Charlie et Kévin, aux bougonneries de Bobby, aux moqueries de Crowley, aux blagues douteuses de Gabriel et à une bonne dose de hurt/confort et de crack.
1. Problème de confiance

**Titre** : Problème de confiance  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Dean, Sam (les personnes qu'ils ont croisés)  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke  
**Rating** : K+

* * *

Presser la gâchette était devenu un réflexe bien trop automatique, ils en avaient conscience.

Considérant les créatures auxquelles ils étaient confrontés cela semblait être preuve de bon sens et d'un instinct de survie bien développé. Cependant régulièrement certaines de leurs confrontations les faisaient douter.

Lenore, Madison, Ruby, Anna, Castiel, Gabriel, Balthazar, Crowley, Amy, Meg, Benny...

Autant de personnes à qui ils ont plus ou moins fait confiance à un moment ou l'autre, à tord ou à raison.

Le boulot n'était déjà pas facile, mais savoir que le monde n'était ni noir, ni blanc ne simplifiait pas les choses.


	2. Un ange sur son épaule

**Titre** : Un ange sur son épaule  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Dean, Sam, Castiel  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke  
**Rating** : K+

* * *

Dans le noir il sentit une présence. Essayant d'être le plus discret possible, le chasseur glissa sa main sous son oreiller pour s'emparer de l'arme qui s'y trouvait. Ses doigts s'étant refermés sur la crosse du revolver, il alluma la lumière et se redressa brusquement en pointant son arme vers l'intrus.

« Cas ?  
\- Bonsoir Dean.  
\- Putain qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? Espace personnel !  
\- Désolé.  
\- Si ça vous dérange pas, y en a un qui essaye de dormir ici.  
\- Je reviendrai demain alors. »

A la disparition de Castiel, Dean se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en grognant.

« Quand maman disait que les anges veillaient sur nous, je voyais pas ça comme ça. »


	3. Addiction

**Titre** : Addiction  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Dean, Sam  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke  
**Rating** : T  
**Note** : Spoilers Saison 4

* * *

« Du dopage ?  
\- Ou de la drogue. Appelle ça comme tu veux je m'en contrefous. Mais tu arrêtes ça tout de suite !  
\- Je ne suis pas accro Dean !  
\- J'ai de sérieux doutes là-dessus. Tu as vu ce carnage ? S'exclama l'ainé des Winchester en désignant les cadavres des démons.  
\- Je contrôle parfaitement la situation. Et je t'ai déjà expliqué que ça me rendait plus efficace.  
\- Tu as conscience que c'est un discours de drogué ?  
\- Dean...  
\- Tu vas arrêter tes conneries ou sinon...  
\- Quoi ? Tu vas me trouver une cure de désintox pour les accros au sang de démon ? »


	4. Traditions humaines

**Titre** : Traditions humaines  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Charlie, Kévin, Sam, Dean(/)Castiel  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke sinon ça ferait longtemps que Dean et Castiel serait en couple  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note** : Joyeux Noël !

* * *

« Du gui... Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as accroché du gui ? »

Amusée par la réaction du chasseur, Charlie prit un air innocent.

« Pour respecter la tradition. En parlant de tradition, je crois que vous devez vous embrasser.  
\- Oui il faut respecter la coutume.  
\- Vous délirez ! Dean tourna la tête vers son frère, espérant son soutien, et afficha un air outré en apercevant son sourire. Sammy !  
\- Voyons Dean, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame.  
\- Si vous croyez vraiment que... »

Dean s'interrompit lorsque l'ange déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Face à son regard incrédule, Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Je voulais juste me plier aux traditions humaines. »


	5. Mr Fizzles

**Titre** : Mr Fizzles  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Dean, Sam, Garth, un fantôme d'enfant  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke  
**Rating** : K+

* * *

« Merde ! J'ai plus de munitions !  
\- T'as pas rechargé avant qu'on parte ?  
\- C'était pas moi qui devait m'en occuper !  
\- Euh... Désolé ? »

Se mordant la lèvre, Garth tourna la tête en direction du garçonnet fantôme et fut pris d'une inspiration soudaine. Sortant la chaussette de sa poche, il s'agenouilla.

« Hey ! Tu veux jouer avec Mr. Fizzles ? Mr. Fizzles aime beaucoup les enfants !  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?!  
\- Je tente une diversion... Mr. Fizzles va te chanter une chanson, d'accord ? »

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard sidéré en voyant le fantôme esquisser un sourire.

« J'hallucine ou ça fonctionne ? »


	6. Fanfictions

**Titre** : Fanfictions  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Dean et Sam (Dean/Sam), Gabriel  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke  
**Rating** : K+

* * *

_S'il mourait il n'aurait plus l'occasion de l'embrasser. Cette seule pensée suffit à raviver les forces de Dean qui se redressa subitement pour enfoncer la lame en argent dans la poitrine de la Vetala . Puis se précipitant vers son frère bien aimé..._

Écarquillant les yeux de stupeur à la suite de sa lecture, Dean referma brusquement le portable. Derrière lui, Sam toussota.

« Je te jure que si je retrouve l'enfoiré qui passe son temps à nous envoyer ces fanfictions je le massacre ! »

**… …**

Posant son muffin sur la table, Gabriel alluma l'ordinateur.

« Voyons ce que nos petites fangirls ont écrit aujourd'hui. … Threesome Dean/Cas/Sammy. Voilà qui semble prometteur. »


	7. Mardi Gras

**Titre** : Mardi Gras  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Dean, Benny  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note** : Je mélange un peu la chandeleur et mardi gras avec ce texte. J'espère que je ne fais pas trop d'approximation culturelle, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion d'aller à la Nouvelle Orléans (encore) je me base surtout sur internet. Et si vous voulez voir Dean et sa jolie couronne, on trouve facilement l'image qui m'a inspirée pour ce texte sur google ;-)

* * *

L'air satisfait, Dean avala goulûment son dernier morceau de gâteau avant de tendre son assiette au cajun. Benny le resservit avec un sourire en coin.

« T'as l'air d'aimer.  
\- Grave, répondit le chasseur la bouche pleine. Ça vaut pas une bonne part de tarte, mais c'est loin d'être dégueux. T'appelles ça comment déjà ?  
\- King Cake. C'est une spécialité de la région à cette période.  
\- Vive Mardi Gras ! »

Dean leva son verre pour le rebaisser aussitôt en toussant. Il recracha un morceau de gâteau et, apercevant la petite figurine tombée dans son assiette, lança un regard surpris au vampire.

« Vous essayez de tuer les touristes avec des pâtisseries ici ?  
\- Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait d'une fève pour te tuer.  
\- Très drôle. C'est quoi ce truc ?  
\- Une tradition. D'ailleurs, on va faire les choses bien, répondit Benny en plongeant la main sous le comptoir. Voilà. »

Le vampire se recula d'un pas pour admirer le chasseur et son nouveau couvre-chef.

« Pas mal.  
\- Une couronne ?  
\- T'as eu la fève, tu es le roi.  
\- Ok, concéda l'humain en avalant une nouvelle bouchée de sa pâtisserie. Je ferais sans doute un excellent roi.  
\- Sans le moindre doute. ».

Scrutant la couronne à l'équilibre instable mettant les yeux de Dean en valeur, Benny ajouta avec un sourire :

« Ou une très jolie princesse Disney. »


	8. Entremetteuse

**Titre** : Entremetteuse  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Dean(/)Castiel, Charlie  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke  
**Rating** : K+

* * *

Ces mecs il faut décidément les prendre par la main pour tout songea Charlie en contemplant l'ange et le chasseur qui, séparés de quarante bons centimètres, regardaient la télé dans un silence quasi religieux. La rouquine s'étira nonchalamment avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé à côté de Dean.

« Il y avait de la place dans le fauteuil.  
\- Je sais. Je vois mieux la télé d'ici. »

Charlie tourna la tête vers Dean, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

« Mais si ça te dérange, tu peux te pousser un peu. Il reste de la place à côté de Castiel. »


	9. Maudit clebs !

**Titre** : Maudit clebs !  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Crowley/Bobby, un chien de l'enfer  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke  
**Rating** : K+

* * *

Les bestioles ça n'avait jamais vraiment été son truc. Pas qu'il détestait les animaux mais il n'aurait jamais eu le temps de s'en occuper. Pourtant il aurait aimé avoir un chien étant enfant.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait avant que leur meilleur ennemi – et son amant occasionnel – ne débarque avec ses maudits clébards. S'emparant du pulvérisateur d'eau bénite, Bobby se précipita vers le canapé.

« Descends ! Abruti de chien ! Allez ouste, dégage !  
\- Quelle autorité. »

Se retournant vers le démon qui observait la scène d'un air moqueur, le chasseur grogna :

« On avait dit qu'ils restaient dehors.  
\- Dehors, dedans, quelle différence ?  
\- La différence c'est qu'ils ne salopent pas toute la baraque.  
\- Si on m'avait dit que ce vieux bougon de Bobby Singer était une parfaite femme d'intérieur, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. »

Maugréant dans sa barbe, le chasseur préféra néanmoins s'intéresser à l'état déplorable de son canapé.

« Regarde moi ça ! Il a foutu de la boue partout ! C'est dégueulasse ! »

Remarquant le sourire amusé du démon en se retournant, Bobby fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ?  
\- Rien. Je trouve ça mignon que tu penses que ça puisse être de la boue. »


	10. Lectures terrestres

**Titre** : Lectures terrestres  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Dean, Sam et Castiel  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke  
**Rating** : T

* * *

« Missionnaire... »

L'ange fronça les sourcils en détaillant le chapitre qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Cette position n'a aucun rapport avec les prêtres chargés de propager la foi chrétienne. Il aurait sans doute pu être possible de trouver une appellation plus judicieuse. »

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard avant que Dean ne se décide à interpeller l'ange.

« Cas ? Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?  
\- Je lis. J'ai pensé que cette encyclopédie des pratiques de reproduction humaines pourrait m'aider à comprendre certaines choses concernant ce livreur de pizza. »

Tournant la page, Castiel pencha la tête et fixa son livre d'un air pantois.

« Les humains ont décidément beaucoup d'imagination. »


	11. Jeux d'enfants

**Titre** : Jeux d'enfants  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Dean, Sam et John Winchester  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note** :Écrit pour un arbre à drabbles

* * *

« S'amuser ? Vous voulez aller vous amuser au parc ? »

John Winchester dévisagea ses fils comme s'ils venaient juste de lui annoncer qu'ils souhaitaient ouvrir la porte des enfers.

« Oui. Il paraît qu'ils ont installé un château gonflable.  
\- Les enfants d'à côté y sont allés. Ils ont dit que c'était fun.  
\- En plus c'est gratuit.  
\- On peut y aller ?  
\- Je surveillerai bien Sammy ! Promis !  
\- Vous étiez censés vous entrainer au tir cette après-midi. »

Face au regard de son père, Dean se mordit la lèvre. Passant un bras autour des épaules de son frère, il lui adressa un sourire se voulant réconfortant.

« Ça sera pour une prochaine fois, Sammy. »


	12. Traduction

**Titre** : Traduction  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Dean, Sam et Kevin  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note** : Écrit pour un arbre à drabbles

* * *

« C'est en anglais cette merde ?  
\- Tu vois bien que non. »

Sam laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude.

« Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir identifier cette langue.  
\- T'en fais pas, on va bien trouver une solution. »

Entendant des bruits de pas, Dean se retourna pour accueillir le jeune asiatique avec un sourire.

« Et voilà notre sauveur ! Kevin, on a besoin de tes talents de super traducteur. »

S'emparant du document que lui tendait Sam, le prophète commença à le parcourir. Arrivé à la deuxième ligne, il haussa un sourcil sceptique.

« C'est une blague ?  
\- Non, pourquoi ?  
\- C'est du klingon. »


End file.
